EXO
thumb|400px EXO (Korean: 엑소) ist eine südkoreanisch-chinesische Boygroup aus Seoul, Südkorea. Die Gruppe wurde 2011 von S.M. Entertainment geformt und debütierte im Jahr 2012. EXO hatte 12 Mitglieder, von denen zwei Subgruppen gegründet wurden; EXO-K (bestehend aus Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O., Kai und Sehun) und EXO-M (bestehend aus Xiumin, Lay, Chen, sowie den ehemaligen Mitgliedern Kris, Luhan und Tao). EXO-K sang die Songs auf koreanisch, während EXO-M für die chinesische Version (Mandarin) zuständig war. EXO's erstes Album "XOXO" (2013), welches den Song "Growl" enthielt und mit dem sie den Durchbruch schafften, hatte kritischen und kommerziellen Erfolg und gewann bei den 28. Golden Disk Awards den Daesang Award und als Album des Jahres, sowie bei den 15. Mnet Asian Music Awards. Es wurden über 1 Million Kopien verkauft, wodurch EXO zur am bestverkaufensten Boygroup nach 12 Jahren wurde. Weitere Alben und Songs folgten und erreichten ebenfalls große Verkaufszahlen. Dadurch wurde EXO in den Jahren 2014 und 2015 von Forbes Korea Power Celebrity zum Künstler mit dem größten Einfluss ernannt. Von media outlets wurden sie als "größte Boyband der Welt" bezeichnet und es wurde angemerkt, dass EXO an der Spitze des K-pop steht, mit einer einzigartigen Choreographie, die auch Songs von großen Künstlern auf der Welt singen können und unzählige Persönlichkeiten und Talente besitzen. Im Mai 2014 reichte Kris eine Klage gegen S.M. Entertainment ein und verließ die Gruppe, Luhan folgte ihm im Oktober 2014. Tao klagte ebenfalls und trat im August 2015 aus. Nach ihren Austritten, machte EXO mit neun Mitgliedern weiter. Im Juli 2016 wurde verkündet, dass der Rechtsstreit zwischen Luhan, Kris und S.M. Entertainment geregelt wurde. Die beiden Idole werden bis 2022 ihren Vertrag mit S.M. Entertainment beibehalten, die Agentur wird ihre Arbeit außerhalb von Korea und Japan vertreiben, d. h. zu ihren derzeitigen, chinesischen Agenturen und sie werden "bezogene Einnahmen mit S.M. Entertainment" teilen. 2011: Entstehung Auf einem Hallyu Business Seminar an der Stanford University im Mai 2011, sprach Lee Soo-man über eine neue Boyband, welche in zwei Subgruppen unterteilt sein, aber dieselben Songs in Südkorea und China auf koreanisch und mandarin performen sollte. Nach vielen Änderungen der Zusammenstellung der Mitglieder, erhielt die Gruppe im Dezember 2011 den Namen EXO, welcher von dem Wort Exoplanet abstammt. Unterteilt ist sie in die Subgruppen EXO-K (K für koreanisch) und EXO-M (M für mandarin). Ihren allerersten Auftritt hatte sie beim Gayo Daejun Event von SBS am 29. Dezember 2011. 2012: Debüt und Mama EXO-K's und EXO-M's Prologsingle "What Is Love" wurde am 30. Januar 2012 in China und Südkorea veröffentlicht. Der Song erreichte in der südkoreanischen Gaon Single Chart Platz 88. Am 9. März veröffentlichte die Gruppe ihre zweite Prologsingle "History", welche von Thomas Troelsen und Remee geschrieben und produziert wurde. Auf der Gaon Single Chart erreichte sie Platz 68 und auf der chinesischen Sina Music Chart Platz 6. Am 31. März wurde von EXO im Olympic Stadium von Seoul ein Konzert abgehalten. Von 8.000 Bewerbern wurden ungefähr 3.000 Fans ausgewählt, an dem Konzert teilzunehmen. Am 1. April wurde in der Great Hall der Beijing University of International Business and Economics ein zweites Konzert veranstaltet. thumb|320px|right|EXO bei den Weibo Star Awards 2012 EXO-K und EXO-M veröffentlichten ihre Debütsingle "Mama" am 8. April. Die beiden Subgruppen warben für das Album in den beiden Ländern getrennt voneinander. Am 8. April trat EXO-K in der südkoreanischen Musikshow "The Music Trend" auf, während EXO-M ihr Debüt am selben Tag bei den chinesischen Top Chinese Music Awards feierten. Die chinesische Version von "Mama" erreichte auf der Sina Album Chart Platz 2. Das koreanische Album kam auf Platz 1 der Gaon Album Chart und Platz 8 der Billboard World Albums Chart. Die chinesische Version des Musikvideos erreichte auf chinesischen Streaming-Seiten Platz 1, während die koreanische Version in YouTube's Global Chart auf Platz 7 gelangte. Ende April trat EXO-M in Jakarta, Indonesien bei Super Juniors Super Show 4 Konzerttour als Gast auf. Im November gewann EXO bei den 2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards den Best New Asian Artist Group Award. EXO-K erhielt bei den 27. Golden Disk Awards drei Nominierungen und gewann den Newcomer Award. 2013: XOXO, kommerzieller Erfolg und Miracles in December EXO-M gewann bei den 2013 Top Chinese Music Awards den Most Popular Group Award. Das erste Album "XOXO", wurde im Juni 2013 in 2 Versionen veröffentlicht- der koreanischen Kiss-Edition und der chinesischen Hug-Edition. Anders als zur Zeit von "Mama", als EXO-K und EXO-M separat auftraten, traten sie bei "XOXO" gemeinsam und hauptsächlich in Südkorea auf. EXO nahm die Leadsingle "Wolf" gemeinsam auf, die restlichen Songs wurden jedoch getrennt aufgenommen. Die beiden Versionen erreichten, nur eine Woche nach Release, Platz 1 auf der Billboard World Album Chart. thumb|left|320px|left|EXO mit der südkoreanischen Präsidentin Park Geun-hye am 28. Juni 2013 in China Eine erweiterte Version von "XOXO" namens "Growl" wurde am 05. August 2013 veröffentlicht. Dieses beinhaltete drei zusätzliche Songs. Die Leadsingle des erweiterten Albums, "Growl", wurde am 01. August 2013 veröffentlicht und erhielt in den The Music Trend Charts 10.554 Punkte, was einen neuen Rekord in der Show darstellte. "Growl" erreichte in den vier großen, koreanischen Musikshows den 1. Platz und verhalf EXO innerhalb von drei Wochen zu 10 Trophäen. Der Song nahm auf der Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 100 Chart Platz 3 und auf der Gaon's Singles Cart Platz 2 ein. Im Dezember 2013 waren alle Versionen von "XOXO" mit über 1.000.000 Kopien ausverkauft. Das machte EXO zum ersten Künstler, welcher seit 12 Jahren über eine Million Kopien eines Albums verkauft und den Rekord für den am schnellsten verkaufenden Künstler gebrochen hatte. Bei den 2013 Mnet Asian Music Awards wurde "XOXO" zum Album of the Year ernannt, was EXO zur jüngsten Boygroup machte, welche einen Award gewann. 2013 war "XOXO" das am bestverkaufte Album in Südkorea und gewann bei zahlreichen Awards, wie z.B. den Golden Disk Awards oder den Seoul Music Awards. EXO's zweites Extended Play, "Miracles in December", wurde am 09. Dezember 2013 veröffentlicht. Hierbei handelt es sich um ein spezielles Winteralbum, welches von ausgesuchten Filialen und Online Musikshops verkauft wurde. Durch ihre Realityshow "EXO's Showtime", welche am 28. November 2013 auf dem Sender MBC Every 1 ihre Premiere feierte, warb die Gruppe unter anderem für ihr neues Album. Baekhyun, Chen und D.O. sangen am 05. Dezember bei M! Countdown die Leadsingle "Miracles in December". In anderen Musikshows trat auch Luhan gemeinsam mit ihnen auf. Ende 2013 gelangte EXO mit 6 Alben in die Gaon's Yearly Top 10 Best-Selling Albums Chart. Die Alben bestehen aus beiden Versionen ihrer 2013 erschienen Alben sowie ihrer Debütsingle "Mama". 2014: Overdose, Kris' und Luhan's Rechtsstreit und erstes Solokonzert EXO's drittes Extented Play "Overdose", wurde am 07. Mai 2014 veröffentlicht. Eigentlich sollte das Album am 16. April erscheinen, wurde aber aufgrund des Sewol Ferry Accidents auf den 21. April verschoben. "Overdose" wurde ähnlich wie "Mama", von EXO-M und EXO-K separat promoted. thumb|320px|EXO beim Peace & Love & Friendship Concert am 08. April 2014 Das Album erhielt über 660.000 Vorbestellungen und machte es damit zum meistbestellten Minialbum in der Geschichte. Die koreanische Edition erreichte auf der Billboard's World Albums Chart Platz 2 und Platz 129 auf der Billboard 200 Chart. Das machte EXO auf der Billboard 200 Chart zur höchst platzierten koreanischen Boygroup. "Overdose" wurde 2014 zum bestverkauften Album in Südkorea und war das erste Minialbum, welches die jährlichen Charts toppte und bei den Mnet Asian Music Awards den Album of the Year Award gewann. Ende des Jahres 2014 war EXO der in Japan am besten verkaufende K-pop Künstler des Jahres. Am 15. Mai 2014 verkündete S.M. Entertainment, dass Kris, der Leader von EXO-M, wegen Verletzung der Menschenrechte Klage gegen die Agentur erhoben hatte. Daraufhin verließ dieser die Gruppe. Am 10. Oktober reichte auch Luhan aufgrund gesundheitlicher Probleme Klage gegen S.M. Entertainment ein. Außerdem äußerte er, dass er anders als die koreanischen Mitglieder der Boygroup behandelt wurde, aufgrund dessen nicht gefördert wurde und stieg ebenfalls aus. S.M. Entertainment verkündete daraufhin, dass EXO mit 10 Mitgliedern weitermachen würde. Die Gruppe hielt am 24. Mai im Seoul Olympic Gymnasium ihr erstes Solokonzert "EXO from Exoplanet #1 - The Lost Planet". Die Karten für das Konzert waren in 1,47 Sekunden ausverkauft, was einen neuen Rekord für das am schnellsten ausverkaufte Konzert eines koreanischen Künstlers darstellte. 2015: Exodus, Tao's Rechtsstreit, Debüt in Japan und Sing For You Im Januar 2015 wurde EXO's zweites Solokonzert mit dem Namen "EXO Planet #2 - The Exo'luxion", angekündigt. Fünf Konzerte wurden ab dem 07. März 2015 im Olympic Park Stadium in Seoul abgehalten. 1,2 Millionen Fans versuchten, online Karten zu kaufen. Am 04. Februar 2015 On February 4, 2015, S.M Entertainment filed a counter-suit against Kris and Luhan for illegally continuing their promotions in China. The lawsuit was to stop their acting and advertisement under the use of the S.M trademark.42 Exo's second studio album, Exodus, was released on March 30, 2015 in both Korean and Mandarin versions.43 Domestic pre-sales for the album surpassed 500,000 within 24 hours, setting a new record for pre-sales.44 The title track "Call Me Baby" was released early on March 27, due to leaked versions of the song.45 The music videos were released 4 days later, with the Korean version later becoming the most wached K-pop music video in the first half of 2015.46 Exo also starred in their own mini drama series titled Exo Next Door, which became the most watched Korean web drama in 2015 until later being surpassed by member Xiumin's web drama, Falling for Challenge.47 "Call Me Baby" proved to be successful, winning eighteen times on music shows, making it the second most awarded song of all times. The album's Korean version also broke records after staying at number one on the album chart for four consecutive weeks.48 Exodus eventually went on to sell over a million copies, and is the group's second album after XOXO to do so. It was named Album of the Year at the 2015 Mnet Asian Music Awards, making this the third consecutive win in this category for the group since 2013. In May, Exo broke the record on U.S. Billboard 200 as the highest ranking Korean artist, topping at 90th place.4950 Exo also entered the Canadian Billboard Hot 100 chart at number 98, making them the first K-pop group and second Korean artist to enter the Canadian chart.5152 On April 22, member Tao's father posted a letter through Weibo expressing his sentiments for his son to withdraw from the group and return to China; due to lack of support concerning individual career developments and health issues.53 Tao had previously sustained several injuries which had not been properly treated that worsened53 and caused him to be absent during promotions for the group's second studio album Exodus.54 On April 23, S.M. Entertainment released an official statement saying that they would be "seeking a solution in a developmental direction" by negotiating with Tao and his father.55 Tao later confirmed that he had left S.M. Entertainment and after failed negotiations, Tao filed an official lawsuit against S.M. Entertainment on August 24 for the termination of his exclusive contract. thumb|320px|left|EXO beim Seoul Concert im Jahr 2015 On June 3, a repackaged version of Exodus, titled Love Me Right, was released. This edition contains the original tracks from Exodus and four new songs, including the title track "Love Me Right".58 Due to Tao's absence, the group promoted the song as 9 members. On October 10, Exo became the first artist to hold a dome concert in South Korea with "Exo - Love Concert in Dome" at the Gocheok Sky Dome in Seoul.59 Tickets for the event went on sale on September 21, causing the server to crash for over 50 minutes from high demand.6061 In preparation for the concert, S.M. Entertainment also released Exo's first official light stick, which features a black wand topped with Exo's logo which displays a white light.62 20,000 fans attended the concert. On November 4, Exo released their debut Japanese single "Love Me Right ~romantic universe~", which contains the Japanese version of "Love Me Right" and an original Japanese song titled "Drop That". On the day of its release, the single sold a total of 147,000 copies and reached the top of the Oricon chart, becoming the best selling debut single in Japan by a Korean artist of all time.63 As part of the Exo'luxion tour, Exo performed for 145,000 fans at the Tokyo Dome from November 6–8, breaking the record for the shortest amount of time since debut to hold a concert at this venue.6465 On November 9, Exo released a special single titled "Lightsaber" to promote the movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens ahead of its release in South Korea, as part of the collaboration between S.M. Entertainment and Walt Disney. On December 10, Exo released their second winter special album and fourth extended play Sing for You along with double title tracks "Sing for You" and "Unfair". The album broke the record for the highest first week sales for a Korean artist by selling 267,900 copies in its first week. "Unfair" also became the first K-pop song to be featured in the "best of the week" playlist by Apple Music, while Exo became the first Korean artist to be appear on the Apple Music homepage.66 Part of the profits from the album was reportedly donated to UNICEF's "Smile For U" campaign to support the musical education of children in Asia.67 Near the end of 2015, prominent South Korean entertainment industry leaders ranked Exo at number 7, the highest of any K-pop artist, in the top ten pop culture leaders of 2015.68 2016: Ex'Act, Kris' und Luhan's Austritt und For Life Exo at the 16th Top Chinese Music Awards in April 2016 In February 2016, Exo held the North American leg of The Exo'luxion tour in Dallas, Vancouver, Los Angeles, Chicago, and New Jersey, playing to over 41,000 people.69 The same month, Exo were again ranked as the most powerful celebrity by Forbes Korea Power Celebrity for the year 2015.3 In March, they completed the Exo'luxion tour with 3 performances in Seoul to over 42,000 people. With a total of over 740,000 tickets sold across 44 concerts in 12 countries, it was their largest tour to date.70 Exo's third studio album, Ex'Act, along with its singles "Lucky One" and "Monster", were released on June 9, 2016 in both Korean and Mandarin versions.71 Domestic pre-sales for the album surpassed 660,000, making it the most pre-ordered K-pop album of all time.72 The album later broke the record for the highest first week sales of a Korean album, breaking their previous record set by Sing For You, by selling 522,372 copies in one week.73 The album also went on to top the United World Albums Chart.74 "Monster" became Exo's first number one on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart, while "Lucky One" debuted at number 3.75 As part of their Ex'Act promotions, Exo and Korean fashion magazine W Korea collaborated on "Exoclusive", a project to publish a 54-page, nine-cover edition of the magazine. "Exoclusive" ended up recording the highest number of sales as a fashion magazine in Korea after selling nearly a million copies.76 On July 15, S.M. Entertainment and Putto Entertainment released Exo's official mobile game Exorun.77 thumb|320px|EXO nach ihrem Sieg mit "For Life" bei Music Bank 2016 On July 21, Kris and Luhan officially parted ways with Exo as their contractual disputes with S.M. Entertainment drew to a close.8 On July 22, Exo embarked on their third solo concert tour, Exo Planet ＃3 - The Exo'rdium. In preparation for the tour, S.M. Entertainment announced the release of Exo's second official light stick. The new light stick featured a white wand with Exo's official logo on top that displays a multi-color changing light.78 After holding concerts from July 22 until July 24 and July 29 until July 31 with over 84,000 attendees,79 Exo established a record as the first artist to hold as many as six consecutive concerts at the Olympic Gymnastics Arena.80 On August 18, a repackaged edition for Ex'Act, titled Lotto, was released. It contained the original tracks from Ex'Act along with four new songs including the single of the same name.81 "Lotto" became Exo's second number one on the Billboard World Digital Songs Chart and peaked at number 2 on Gaon's Digital Chart.82 Lotto's Korean and Chinese versions reached number 1 and 2 respectively on Gaon's Album Chart.8384 Within two months of its original release, Ex'Act sold over 1.17 million copies, honoring Exo with the title of "Triple Million Sellers".85 In September, Exo appeared on Infinite Challenge and collaborated with Yoo Jae-suk on a dance song titled "Dancing King", which was released as part of S.M. Entertainment's music project Station.86 The song reached number 2 on South Korea's Gaon Digital Chart and number 3 on the Billboard World Digital Songs chart.8788 On December 7, Exo's second Japanese single "Coming Over", containing three original tracks, was released.8990 It reached number 2 on the weekly Oricon Chart, selling over 158,000 copies and became their second Japanese single album to receive a Platinum certification by the Recording Industry Association of Japan.91 Their third winter album and fifth extended play For Life was released on December 19.92 They did not engage in promotions for the album or its single "For Life", and as of 2017 it had sold over 442,000 copies.93 It was revealed at the end of 2016 that during the year, the group had sold 2.13 million albums including solos and sub-units.94 2017: The War und Universe thumb|320px|left|EXO beim Dream Concert Anfang 2017 Am 27. und 28. Mai 2017 ging EXO auf die Exo'rdium Tour und hielt 2 weitere Konzerte im Seoul Olympic Stadium, dem größten Stadion in Südkorea. Sie waren die 5. und jüngsten K-Pop Stars, die in dem 72.000 Plätze großen Stadion ein Konzert veranstalteten. Die anderen waren JYJ, H.O.T., G.o.d und YG Entertainment. Die Tickets für das erste der beiden Konzerte am 12. April, waren in nur 20 Minuten ausverkauft; die Tickets für das zweite Konzert wurden am 18. April zum Kauf angeboten und waren in weniger als 30 Minuten ausverkauft. Am 25. April wurden von der Ticket Company Yes24 wegen enormer Nachfrage, für beide Konzerte weitere Plätze geschaffen. EXO's viertes Album "The War" wurde am 18. Juli 2017 veröffentlicht. Das Album beinhaltet neun Songs, inklusive der Lead Single "Ko Ko Bop". Es erhielt 807.235 Vorbestellungen und übertraf somit den Rekord von 660.000 Vorbestellungen für Ex'Act. "Ko Ko Bop" debuted at #1 on the Melon Digital Chart, making Exo the first K-pop group to enter at #1 after chart changes were implemented on February 27, 2017.100 In addition, The War and "Ko Ko Bop" topped 155 iTunes charts worldwide, including the album chart in 41 countries and the worldwide album chart.101 Upon release, the album recorded the highest first week sales of any K-pop album previously, with 602,094 copies sold.102 It debuted at #87 on the Billboard 200 chart and #1 on the Billboard World Albums Chart, while the lead single "Ko Ko Bop" debuted at #2 and "The Eve" debuted at #8 on the Billboard World Digital Songs Chart.103 "Ko Ko Bop" topped Gaon Digital Chart for four non-consecutive weeks, making Exo the first artist to do so in 2017. Exo also became only the 3rd idol group to chart at #1 on Gaon for 4 weeks as well as the only male idol group.104 The song also ranked #1 on Gaon Monthly Chart for August, making Exo the first group in 2017 and the 5th boy group since 2012 to top the chart.105 thumb|320px|EXO auf einem Teaserfoto für das Album "The War" im Sommer 2017 On September 5, a repackaged edition for The War, titled The War: The Power of Music, was released. It contains the original tracks from The War along with three new songs, including the single "Power".106 On September 14, "Power" recorded the highest score of all time on M Countdown with 11,000 points, making Exo the first artist to achieve a perfect score after the system changes were implemented in June 2015. The win also marked their 100th win on music shows.107 On October 19, Exo announced their third world tour, Exo Planet #4 – The EℓyXiOn, starting with three concerts in Seoul's Gocheok Sky Dome on November 24–26, 2017.108 Am 04. November wurde durch EXO's japanische Website verkündet, dass diese am 23. Januar 2018 ihr japanisches Album "Countdown" veröffentlichen werden. Am 18. Dezember 2017 starb ihr Kollege und guter Freund Kim Jong-hyun von der Boygroup SHINee. Infolgedessen wurde die Veröffentlichung ihres Winteralbums "Universe" verschoben. Das Album mit den Songs "Universe", "Been Through", "Fall", "Stay", "Lights Out" und "Good Night" wurde am 26. Dezember veröffentlicht. 2018: Countdown thumb|320px|left|EXO während eines Interviews in Dubai im Januar 2018 Am 31. Januar 2018 erschien EXO's erstes japanisches Album "Countdown". EXO-CBX Am 5. Oktober 2016 kündigte S.M. Entertainment das erste Sub-unit von EXO an, welches aus drei Mitgliedern besteht: Chen, Baekhyun und Xiumin, welche zuvor einen Song namens "For You" als Soundtrack für das Drama Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo veröffentlicht hatten. Am 24. Oktober 2016 wurde der Name des Sub-units, EXO-CBX, verkündet, wobei "CBX" für die Initialen ihrer Künstlernamen steht. EXO-CBX veröffentlichte ihre Debütsingle "Hey Mama!" und das dazugehörige Musikvideo am 31. Oktober 2016. Am 1. April 2017 wurde verkündet, dass EXO-CBX am 24. Mai 2017 ihr Debüt in Japan feiern würden. Eine kurze Version des Musikvideos der Leadsingle "Ka-CHING!" wurde am 1. Mai 2017 veröffentlicht. Am 10. April 2018 veröffentlichten EXO-CBX ihr zweites Minialbum "Blooming Days", welches 7 Songs beinhaltet. Solo On October 28, 2016, Lay released his debut extended play, titled Lose Control. 109 Upon release, the album topped the Yinyuetai Daily, Weekly, Monthly and Yearly Album chart and both the 1st and 2nd singles "What U Need?" and "Lose Control" reached number 1 on the Alibaba Music Chart for a combined total of 15 weeks.110111 As of 2017, Lose Control has sold 1.05 million copies in China and 276,000 copies in South Korea and holds 9 Guinness World Records. Kategorie:EXO Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Boygroup